Less Than Three
by LeSkuh
Summary: Oneshot: [dasey]. Sometimes you need a little rain to get to the sunshine.


_(...because sometimes you need a little rain to get to the sunshine...)_

**- - -**

**Less Than Three**

**- - -**

He wraps his arm around her waist and nuzzles his face into her back. She shivers, frozen to the spot.

"Casey." He breathes, heavy and NEEDING. She lets out a low whimper. This wasn't supposed to happen. This ISN'T happening. His hands are sliding down her waist, over her hips and back up, hovering around her stomach. All over and all throughout.

"Derek..." She mutters, low and panicked. This is too fast, too _much_. "Derek...we can't."

He pulls her closer to him, grinding himself against her back as the music plays on, weaving its way across the living room.

She gasps and moans as he places his lips to her neck and bites down gently.

"Too late." He says and she just _knows_ that he's smirking now. Smirking as he shifts her side to side in some kind of strange animal dance that only he (the king of the animals - the lord of the beasts) could possibly manage. All full of darkness and temptation and Casey was a _good girl_, really!

Except that all she can think about right now are his hands.

And his lips.

And his...

She lets out another moan as she spins around so that she's facing him. What Derek wants, Derek gets and who is she to deny the king his prize? Prize? Could she really be called that? Was she merely a reward to this creature - a reward for being the biggest asshole possible? She is better than this - she _must _be.

But she's kissing him anyway.

"Derek..." She whispers, hands tangled in his hair and pulling him even closer. All the air between them has disappeared and now they're nothing but a tangle of arms and legs and lips. "I..." She wants to say something - anything. Something about how she'd been waiting (that's a lie), about how she'd been wondering (she did, but chose not to care), about how she hated him (and Lord how true _that_ was), but his lips find her collar bone and his tongue is darting all around and _oh_, she never thought it would feel this good.

"Shut..." He exhales sharply and his hands slide up her back. "Up."

There's something about him now, something she'd never felt with Sam. No matter how many times she would kiss Sam she'd never feel this electric - this tingle. There's was something about Derek. Something so much more animalistic. The king of beasts lives up to his name.

She's thinking these things while he's fumbling with her bra strap and kissing her neck and for a brief moment he pulls away.

And then it breaks.

"Sam..."

They both stop suddenly and Casey's eyes are wide.

Derek stares up at her, eyes begging her to understand.

She lets out the breathe she didn't even know she was holding.

"Oh."

"Casey..." He mumbles, burying his face into her chest. "Oh God, _Casey_."

Her legs tremble and then suddenly give way. She slides to the ground, bringing him down with her. His head is still in her chest and everything looks blurred and broken and _she _is broken and what can she possibly say now?

"Casey...Casey..." He's shaking. Derek _never _shakes. He never lets himself appear vulnerable to _anyone_.

It's that thought that finally prompts her to react.

She slowly brings her arms up and wraps them around his body. She hugs him tight to her and lets the tears stream down her cheeks without care.

"Oh, Derek...Oh..._Derek_." Her voice is cracked, _broken_. "Why didn't you...? Why would you not...? I would have _understood_!" She's sobbing now, shaking just as he is. He bites his lips, but doesn't speak. "I would have helped. I would have...done something - anything!"

"You're so good to me, Casey. Too good." He looks at her, "Why? I've put you through hell. I tried to stop you from being with him, and then when you were with him I did everything I could to break you apart. How can you still care?!"

"I love you."

And then its out. Finally.

She tightens her grip on his shirt. His eyes are wide and knowing.

"Damn it." He mutters, letting out a half-crazed laugh as he shakes his head. "We're really screwed up."

"Yeah." Casey agrees, but she doesn't have the heart to laugh. "We are."

They are silent for a few moments.

Then...

"I love Sam."

Casey turns away, her heart is breaking.

"I know." She replies. She studies the ground for a few moments. "I should go."

She pulls herself away from him and tries to get to her feet when suddenly she feels him tugging on her wrist. She looks back, warm tears still drenching her cheeks.

"Derek, please." She can't bear it. Can't stand to hold him, feel him and not have his love. She'll _die _if he doesn't stop.

"Casey, you idiot." He struggles to his feet and the balance has shifted once again. He is the old Derek, unbroken and invincible. She smiles just a little. She missed him even if he'd only been gone for a few minutes.

He moves closer, cupping her face in his hands.

"I said I loved Sam."

He wipes the tears away and smirks at her.

"I never said I didn't love you."

--

a/n: this came out much sappier than i'd wanted it to. i've been thinking about why on earth derek is so set against casey going out with sam. and i think he loves them both. he'd never admit to that, but i believe it.

thanks for reading.


End file.
